


I'm a Redhead, Stupid

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is a demon, Kageyama Tobio is an angel, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a demon, Several characters are magical, Sugawara Koushi is a fay, the hidden game, this might turn into a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: That.  That is an angel.  The first one he’s seen in his entire life, though Shouyou can recognize the signs - never mind the fact that he’s emanating magical energy like he’s got power to last all day.  The blue eyes, cold and detached.  The straight black hair, the height, the inhuman grace on the court… Shouyou’s first angel sighting is as it should be.With them standing on opposite sides.[In which Hinata is a demon, Kageyama is an angel, and the author is far too pleased with herself.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	I'm a Redhead, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> SO this might turn into a Thing? Tell me if you want more, I dunno.
> 
> The idea for the hidden game came from LunaPadma's OMG Check Please! fic Three Negations. However, everything else is mine

Hinata Shouyou is small and quick and can jump incredibly high.

He has orange hair that Tsukishima has called “muppet head” more than once, brown eyes that sucker people in, and a talent for making other people feel at ease.

Hinata Shouyou, some people have said (his teachers, when he’d help the shy kids out of their shells, or his classmates when he’d rush in to help them with something he himself didn’t understand), is an angel in disguise.

His mother thinks that’s very funny.

“Shouyou,” she’d wheezed the first time he’d reported this to her, “that’s hilarious.”

“‘Snot hilarigus!” Shouyou had sulked back. “It’s insulting!”

“Aw, hon.” His mother bent to look into his eyes. “Don’t worry. You can prove them wrong soon enough.”

Lighting up, Shouyou had hugged her in thanks before dashing out of the room to plot. Notebooks were filled with plans (few of which would come to fruition), slugs were collected, and devious thoughts came to light.

After all, being called an angel is one of the rudest things that can happen to a young demon.

~~~

Soon enough, he’d discovered volleyball - a sport that let him use his harnessed demonic energy for the better. Schoolwork was, as always, a pain, but this way he was less likely to use his powers on unsuspecting teachers or homework (something that had happened in the past). 

As all young demons do, Shouyou had been educated in the ways of human life quickly, in part because of his very human father. While using your powers on humans was accepted - and indeed, encouraged - it was simply too much of a risk for underworldly creatures to perform any magic on the earth’s non-magical residents before turning fifteen, and thus against the law.

He’d gotten a few concerned looks from his mother when he’d announced his intentions, but she’d allowed him to continue after reminding him what he was up against. “You really want to do this?”

“So much!” Shouyou had pleaded, clasping his hands together.

“You’ll be up against other magical creatures,” she’d reminded him, pointing out the Little Giant as an example. “Some of them are going to use their talents in a different way than yours. For hell’s sake, some might even be angels!”

Shouyou snorted. “Angels’ll never use their powers for their own gain. They’re too goody-goody for that.”

“Fair enough,” she admitted. “If you find any others, let me know, alright?”

“I will!” he’d promised, fully intending to keep it.

… but the years came and went, and he hadn’t found anyone to play the sport, let alone play like him.

The three ‘miracle first years’, as he calls them, come to him in his final year - even if they aren’t part of the hidden game. This sets them at a severe disadvantage, even more than their lack of a libero. Combined with the fact that none of them are experienced, this means their chance at victory is slim to none, but Shouyou refuses to give up hope.

Then they reach the stadium, and it’s all his dreams come true. He can smell the magic in the air, even more so than at home, and he inhales deeply. When his friends tease him for it, he makes an excuse and hurries off to the bathroom to ready his powers under the pretense of an upset stomach.

Fortified, he returns to the court and stares across at their opponents -

That. That is an angel. The first one he’s seen in his entire life, though Shouyou can recognize the signs - never mind the fact that he’s emanating magical energy like he’s got power to last all day. The blue eyes, cold and detached. The straight black hair, the height, the inhuman grace on the court… Shouyou’s first angel sighting is as it should be.

With them standing on opposite sides.

They’ve also got a fey on their team, the kid with floppy straight hair that doesn’t seem to want to move, which instantly makes Shouyou their sole target. Still, he lets them take note of his magical energy (the angel’s nostrils flare and Shouyou barely resists sticking his tongue out), pulling their attention away from his team, and hurries to start the match.

The fey behaves like most players of the hidden game: throwing out darts of magic at whichever team member has the ball, using his powers to enhance a teammate’s stamina or speed. However, the angel behaves. Well. 

The angel - the goody-goody, the one who’s above using magic for a simple game - is absolutely blasting power throughout the court. Shouyou’s shocked that the mundanes can’t feel it. If anything, they should be playing better, but they’re sluggish and slow at times.

Shouyou abruptly realizes that the blue clothed angel is getting his own team magic drunk. The fey seems to notice this too, throwing angry glances at the angel whenever he emits a pulse of magic, and is using all of his power to counteract him.

… at this rate, it’s like they don’t have anyone playing the hidden game at all - something Shouyou isn’t too proud to take advantage of. While he can’t improve anyone’s general skill, he can speed up his team’s reaction time and fuel the pressure building on the other side of the net. (Demons are very good at inciting things, after all. It’s hardly his fault if the animosity growing was already there, right?)

So he plays his tiny, demonic heart out - but they lose nonetheless.

On the way off the court, the angel asks him, in a voice unfit for someone who just won their first match, “What have you been doing for these past three years?”, and Shouyou feels his magic light up like a sparkler. His friends come to his defence in an instant, but he tears himself away from the match.

“I’m going to beat you,” Shouyou tells the angel as their teams leave the building. The sun is setting on both the day and his pre-highschool career, and the angel looks up at him like he’s looking forward to it.

(He finds out later the angel’s team betrayed him.)

(He knows that it’s at least partly due to his accidental influence, and he isn’t sure whether he feels bad.)

(But like. It’s an angel. He had it coming.)

~~~

Karasuno High School, Shouyou decides, is going to be the place for him. It’s the place the Little Giant played in, the demon who’d played both the regular and hidden game so well that he’d pushed his team to win Nationals, and it’s the place he intends to spend the next three years.

He tears his way through the crowds of the club fair, dashing through the hallways until he gets to the volleyball gym (an entire gym, just for volleyball - insane!) and leaps into the doorway -

“What,” Shouyou yelps, “are you doing here?”

The angel, mid serve, fumbles and turns back to Shouyou. His eyes are the same impossible blue the demon remembers, the ones denoting his heritage, and their magical energy hums with the tension.

They’re distracted from their power struggle when some of their club’s upperclassmen walk into the room: a pleasant third year, a second year who looks like a thug, and the volleyball captain. They hurry to talk to the angel, who Shouyou has learned is called Kageyama, and make it clear that they are all too excited about the prospect of having him on their team.

Shouyou is, of course, none too pleased with this, choosing instead to challenge Kageyama to a serving contest that ends with disastrous results - the pair getting kicked out of the club. While they manage to win their way back in with the help of Tanaka-the-second-year-thug, Shouyou still doesn’t like Kageyama. The feeling is very mutual.

~~~

When the two first years have become friends (albeit grudgingly), a new variable is added to the mix: Nishinoya, Karasuno’s libero. Nishinoya is small. Nishinoya is fast. Nishinoya is skilled.

Nishinoya is almost certainly a demon.

Shouyou itches to ask him about it, but he knows talking about the hidden game with mundanes is like talking about the CIA with fast food chefs. Besides, the odds of having four magical players on the same team seem like they’d be fairly low.

(Yes, four. Shouyou and Kageyama had been cleaning up - sure they were alone - and decided it was safe to let their magical energy flare up as they bickered. 

Suga had seen fit to walk around the corner, gasp in mock surprise, and howl something about how demons and angels were real all along, how could he have known, shocked gasp! After the first years had freaked out for a solid thirty seconds, he’d admitted that he himself was a fay.

… Shouyou adores Suga-san, but scaring them half to death probably wasn’t the nicest thing the third year’s ever done.)

However, Shouyou’s sent after Nishinoya with the tip to “Call him senpai, he’s the kind of guy who’d like that”, and he figures now is as good a time as any to test the waters. The libero looks up as he walks over, raising an eyebrow, and the redhead releases the tiniest dart of magical energy.

Nishinoya blinks at the sting and sends one back.

“Nishinoya-senpai!” Shouyou cheers, “I knew it!”

Gaping at him, Nishinoya laughs. “Hinata, I’m buying you ice cream after practice. Wait, maybe we’re related!”

(They do turn out to be related, very distantly, There’s a lot of cheering and plans to visit.)

~~~

“Mom,” Shouyou starts one day, stirring some batter, “Can you believe four people are playing the hidden game on my team? I mean, technically Suga-san’s not playing if Kageyama’s on, but still.”

“Oh, who’re the others?” his mother asks mildly as she hands him a spoon. “Taste this, Shou.”

“Needs more sugar. Suga-san is a fay, Nishinoya you already know is a demon - what are we, like fifth cousins?” Shouyou hesitates. “And. Uh. Kageyama plays, too. He’s just an angel. Maybe we could make brownies next?”

“The Kageyama-kun I hear so much about is an angel!” she repeats, shocked.

Fidgeting, Shouyou nods. “Well,” his mother begins slowly, “I think… if you think it doesn’t matter, then it won’t. Alright?”

“Alright,” he tells her.

He’d decided it didn’t matter a while ago - sometime over the course of playing together, losing and winning, arguing and getting along. He’d decided it didn’t matter when Nishinoya had shrugged off the idea that demons and angels had to be enemies by birthright, when Suga had swatted Shouyou on the forehead for making assumptions. He’d decided it didn’t matter when a blue eyed angel turned to him and told him, “I’m going to make you invincible.”

He’d decided it didn’t matter because he liked Kageyama, and that was the important bit.

The important bit, Shouyou repeats to himself, is that he likes Kageyama. ...that sounds kind of - “Guah,” he said aloud. “Of course, like that.”

“Hmm?” Natsu glances up from her book of rituals to blink at him, bleary eyed.

“Nothing. Don’t you know demons are allergic to studying?”

“They are not!” his little sister snaps back at him, horrified by the possibility. “Am I gonna get a rash?”

“Dunno,” Shouyou teases. “Better go check!” And leave me to mourn my sanity in private, he finishes silently.

Natsu purses her lips curiously as she edges out of the room, pausing in the doorway. “What happened to your sanity?”

“Gah! Illegal use of magic!”

~~~

When Shouyou gets back to school, Kageyama is waiting for him at their starting point, ready to race. Instead of waiting for a proper start, the demon instead speeds past him, exerting magical energy in order to win. With a grunt of surprise, Kageyama catapults after him.

“Not… fair…” Kageyama pants, flopped next to him on the ground.

“Well who was… using… wings?” Shouyou retorts.

Suga steps neatly over them to unlock the club room, humming as he goes. “Get up, you two. Takeda’s going to talk to you about how much power you were expending in the last match, when you were blocking that number two.”

“In my defense,” Shouyou starts, then stops. “He was a jerk.”

“And I’m sure Takeda will love to hear it,” Suga replies.

Once the third year strides into the club room, Kageyama jerks his head toward the door. “Let’s go, idiot.”

“Ladies first, Bakageyama!”

“Oi!”

“I know you weren’t just calling someone a girl as an insult, Hinata-kun,” Michimiya warns.

“Michimiya-san!” Jolting, Shouyou backs out of whacking range. 

Suga laughs, a pretty, tinkling noise. “Here to convince Daichi about something that doesn’t make sense unless you play the hidden game?”

“You know it.”

The four volleyball players cross the court, chatting, and the third years split off to work on the other captain. Shouyou shakes his head as he watches them go. “Those two are completely aware of how much power they have over Daichi-san, aren’t they.”

“Not everyone can be oblivious like you,” Kageyama shrugs back, cheeks slightly pink.

“... who said I’m oblivious?” Shouyou teases. Bumping his shoulder into Kageyama’s he leads the way into the changing rooms. “Maybe I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Doubt it. You’re a moron.”

“You like this moron!”

“Self burn.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Oikawa is a demon  
> \- Kyoutani is an angel cause I think it's funny  
> \- Kuroo is also an angel  
> \- Ushijima is a fay  
> \- Not all demons are related, not all angels are related, and not all fay are related!! But I wanted Nishinoya and Hinata to be, so.  
> \- Oikawa defs uses his magic to get his hair to stay, and Iwaizumi chirps him about it  
> \- Hinata's mom is chill with her son dating an angel, but she comments on "Shouyou's type" so much his dad is confused  
> \- His dad knows his wife and kids are demons! However, he can't read spiritual energy so he doesn't get jokes they make, etc.  
> \- Coach Ukai and Daichi don't know about the hidden game either, Takeda and Suga have to convince them of things  
> \- Yui and Suga tag team Daichi bc/ they're both his type and he's a disaster bi haha  
> \- Natsu walks around telling people she's a demon. Everyone thinks it's just a 'thing she does' but... nah.  
> \- She dates this guy in high school and he's like 'babe, level with me. how do you do so-and-so' and she's just like ??? I told you??? Demon???  
> \- Demons aren't actually all evil, they just tend to be tricky  
> \- Eventually Nishinoya tells Asahi and Tanaka he's a demon and Asahi goes 'I already knew', feat. Tanaka's 'YOU'RE EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN I THOUGHT'  
> \- Nishinoya: what do you mean you knew  
> Asahi: idk what to say you just seemed kinda *demonic*  
> Nishinoya: I think the word you're looking for is *demon-y*  
> Asahi:  
> \- So yeah Asahi's one of those people who can read spiritual energy
> 
> Ask me questions about this 'verse or tell me if you want more :p
> 
> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
